


Bitter Candy

by Jenny_Starseed



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Starseed/pseuds/Jenny_Starseed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surviving a car accident doesn't make Martin feel as lucky as it should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt (http://cabinpres-fic.dreamwidth.org/3282.html?thread=4158162#cmt4158162) asking for Martin angsting over Jelly babies.
> 
> All characters belong to John Finnemore

Martin sat on the edge of the road with a purple jelly baby squished between his finger tips. There were paramedics and policemen with their flashing lights around them. Rush hour traffic would be held up for hours on end. Packets of Jelly Babies spilled over the road, sprinkling the multi-coloured confectionary all over the A-46. Martin supposed he was lucky. A drunk driver on the A-46 somehow veered into the wrong lane and caused a four car pile-up. Martin was the last to be hit and it was only because of the size of his van that he hadn’t sustained any life threatening injuries. 

But it was hard to feel lucky considering his van was now completely unworthy for the road. His client would not appreciate that Martin was now two hours late and that most of the shipment of Jelly Babies were now scattered on the highway. He won’t be paid for this job or any more moving jobs for that matter. Without his small moving company, it was doubtful that Martin would find another job that was flexible enough to allow Martin to fly for MJN Air. His throat seized at the thought of it. 

No more flying. No more fighting over the cheese tray with Douglas. No more cheerful mornings with Arthur. No more last minute flights organized by Carolyn. He would miss filing the flight plans. He loved doing the pre-flight checks and post take-off checks. It made Martin sick with grief. The dream he was living for three years has just died. Martin could only wordlessly sob as he put the Jelly Baby in his mouth. A Jelly Baby had never tasted as bitter as it did that sunny afternoon.


End file.
